russelfandomcom-20200213-history
'Bida Best 2016' Premieres this July 30 on IBC-13
July 29, 2016 Are you ready to step up on stage and show as what you've got! IBC-13 and Secarats Talent Management Services (dream, believe, achieve), two of the biggest star-making power houses brings to you the premiere of the reality talent show, Bida Best 2016, hosted by the one and only Rayver Cruz. Rayver Cruz Beginning July 30, the nationwide reality search Bida Best 2016 will be the first-ever reality talent show of IBC-13 partnered with Secarats and making Saturday nights an exciting presentation for aspiring and amateur singers, models and group dancers. Let your talent shine the brightest dahil Show Your Best dahil dito Ikaw Ang Bida as Rayver delivers the reality talent search. There will be an elimination and final round. 10 contestants will quality to compete in the final round. One original song composition will digital release (iTunes, Spotify, Deezer, Guvera and Amazon) and music video on YouTube worth P100,000. It is open for talented singers, models, and group dancers ages 6-21 years old, male and female, the two candidates who got the highest total combining score in each category from casual, semi-formal and formal will be problaimed as the grand champion and 1st runner-up, through the management contract under Secarats Artist Group. In the event that a talent (singer, dancer and model) goes out of tune, this will be signal the end of their performance. The head judger will be the operator of the child actor Francyss "Kiko" Abuan known as the nickname Mr. Kiko and the seasoned performers and distinguished industry professionals in its panel of judges and mentors: the lovely diva Alyssa Angeles, the romantic ballad prince Roel Manlangit and the rock princess Erika Mae Salas. Four contestants who face off in hopes of impressing the audience and the judges. Six months free workshop for voice, acting and modeling worth P75,000 and may defend his/her crown against other contestants in subsequent episodes, while the runners-up will receive P5,000 as consolation. By the chance to be a part of our mall shows and concerts for P10,000 for winner and P5,000 for 1st runner-up in trophy, cash and gift packs. This will be selecting the Final 10 in each category who will be facing during the finals night on November 19, 2016. Bida Best followers will be able to see one-of-a-kind young talents of Filipinos every week. True to its tradition, the show will not only feature the dancing, singing (voice and stage performance), acting and modeling talents of the contestants but will also give opportunity to individuals who want to share their unique skills that define their individuality. Bida Best 2016 will air every Saturday, 7:15pm to 8:15pm, starting July 30 on IBC-13. 'Resulted for Bida Best 2016'' :Bida Best 2016 (Show Your Best, Dahil Dito Ikaw Ang Bida!) is the biggest nationwide reality talent competition produced by IBC-13 and Secarats Talent Management Services. It marks the fourth programs and the first reality show of IBC-13 partnered with Secarats. Scheduling the mall shows in 2016, then ventured on TV as a reality show of IBC-13 with a unique talents to show and shine for. It is hosted by Rayver Cruz. The head judger will be operated by Francyss "Kiko" Abuan. Alyssa Angeles, Roel Manlangit and Erika Mae Salas served as the judges of the national talent seach open for talented singers, models, and group dancers ages 6-21 years old. The grand winner of the nationwide search will take home a total of 1 million pesos including 1 million peso cash prize, gift packs, trophies and scholarships, and management contract with Secarats Artist Group. :According to Mark A. Reyes, the show's director the contestants will be pass the two pre-audition processes before they will venture the competition. Four contrstants will be introduced in the show per week (singing, dancing and modeling) and in the beginning of the performer, the program targeting the young viewers. It is being simulcast in the IBC-13 YouTube channel. :Executive In-Charge Of Production: Ginny Monteagudo-Ocampo :Director: Mark A. Reyes and Nilyano Retna :Writer: Nilyano Retna :Editing Supervisor: RAVRAIN :Executive Producers: Francis Custodio Abuan Jr., Patty & Sam Fashion Collection :Production Design: Secarats Talent Management Services with Roay Aytona and Dodong Taneca :Make-Up Artist: Rowena Legaspi '''Elimination Round *July 30, 2016 *August 6, 2016 *August 13, 2016 *August 20, 2016 *August 27, 2016 *September, 3, 2016 *September 10, 2016 *Spetember, 17, 2016 Quarterfinals *September 24, 2016 *October 1, 2016 *October 8, 2016 *October 15, 2016 Semifinals *October 22, 2016 *October 29, 2016 *November 5, 2016 Grand Finals *November 12, 2016 (at the Mall of Asia Arena)